Mi Amor
by sick-atxxheart
Summary: Drabbles about various characters in love. Currently: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks.
1. Forbidden

Those gray eyes stared back at her, haunting, taunting. They threatened to know everything about her, stealing her secrets, taking her spirit and spilling her soul. They were tortured eyes, and against her own better judgment she couldn't help but see that her own eyes matched his in a way she wished they wouldn't.

She hated and loved it at the same time as she stared back into his gray orbs.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice raw with emotion. "I'm so sorry."

She sighed. How could she not accept an apology, with gray sincerity staring back at her, embodying everything she wanted but wasn't sure she could have?

His smile was unsure, but real all the same. She grasped his hand and leaned into his embrace, closing her eyelids in the hope of escaping the terror that she saw in those eyes. Those eyes were too deep- they had seen too much already, and she didn't want to be haunted anymore by the deaths and torture he had seen and experienced. All she wanted was to comfort him, to make him forget.

She smiled into his shoulder as he rubbed her back gently. She was safe here. They were safe.

Love was forbidden.

But they needed love. It was all they had.

--

**Please review. This is part of a collection of random little blurbs about various pairings. Reviewww??**


	2. Present

Hermione walked along the crowded street, carefully hugging her new purchases to her chest as she navigated her way through the many people that were bustling in the spirit of the holidays. The bag she was carrying was growing increasingly heavy, but inside she was smiling, knowing that the person she had bought the gift for would absolutely love it.

She had picked up her speed and was concentrating on walking even faster, manueverating even better, through the crowd when suddenly, she ran smack dab into someone, hard.

Her package went flying and she sprung backwards, falling over, her brown hair sprawling all over the ground. She was just beginning to slowly get up herself when a surprisingly warm hand grasped hers and pulled her up gently. Hermione was insanely surprised when she was met with the face of none other than her own Sirius Black.

She stared at him, a little smirk on her face, but she didn't say anything. Ironically enough, Sirius was frowning, a contemplative look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" He said slowly, picking up her packages one by one and handing them to her.

Hermione laughed and, dropping her packages again, cried, "Sirius!" She jumped into his arms and he held her close to him, laughing along with her.

They continued on their way through the snowy day, laughing the whole time. What Hermione didn't know was that Sirius was secretly looking through the package that held her Christmas present for him.

--

**Please review.**


	3. Monster

His face was so close to hers, she could lean forward and his nose would toch hers. The scars on his face seemed to glow in the darkness, but the sadness in his eyes was inevitable. She wanted so badly to reach out and brush away the tears that seemed to be about to spill, but she didn't.

He didn't pull away, and neither did she.

"You're not alone, you know," she whispered, feeling the breath escape her lips and land on his. Her voice broke. "You're not a monster, Remus."

He sighed, and in the corner of her mouth lifted with the puff of air. "I'm dangerous."

She sighed again, and then moved closer to him, embracing him, her hand on his chest. He adapted to the position and hugged her close to him, and she was surprised, but lved it all the same.

She looked up at his face, shining in the dark. "I don't care. I love you, and I want to be with you all the same."

He didn't say a word, but a tear ran down a scar on his face as he hugged her tighter. The battle was won.

--

**Please review.**


	4. Son

She and Harry had a son, and Ginny could barely believe it.

Harry kneeled next to her, a tear streaking down her face. He touched the baby gently on the forehead. "No scar, huh, Ginny?" he said quietly, with a small laugh. Ginny laughed along with him, but both knew the extremity and truth to his comment.

After a few more minutes with the baby, Ginny returned to her thoughts and said, "Harry, this baby is not going to be a sacrifice."

Harry nodded. "He won't be, Ginny, I promise. I still want to name him him James, though."

Ginny nodded, and she kissed her husband long and sweet. "Yes. We will. He won't give his life, though, Harry. Two generations of Potters have already tried to do so, and thankfully only one of them achieved it; but I swear, Harry, and I'm sorry to say this, but I hope he doesn't follow in your footsteps."

Harry laughed, and Ginny was glad to hear it. "Me neither, Gin," he said, taking the baby from her and settling him comfortably in his arms. "Hear that, James?" he whispered, and Ginny watched him, amused. "No little sacrifices for you. You have to be a normal boy. Mommy says."

Ginny laughed and kissed him again, relieved. Everything was good in the end, after all.

**--**

**Please review.**


	5. Whole

Hermione shivered as Draco ran one finger down the curve of her face. She didn't often allow contact with someone, and she was still haunted by memories with even the slightest touch. Draco looked at her, concerned, and she smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"All right, love?" Draco whispered, his hand still resting gently on her cheek.

Hermione waited a moment before answering. "Yes, I am."

Draco smiled, and waited while Hermione gathered herself. The curse that had been blasted into her face in the Department of Mysteries had left her scarred in more ways than one, more than either liked to think about. Draco was the only one who could break the protective shell she had built around herself.

Hermione sighed, but it was one of contentment. She leaned up to kiss Draco, happy that he was the one she had fallen for, because around him, she couldn't help but feel safe. He loved her, and she loved him, and despite the scars on both their faces and hearts from fear and pain, they were safe in one another.

They made each other whole.

--

**Please review.**


End file.
